1º fic del concurso: Sebastian X Ciel
by Oyuki24
Summary: El primer fic del concurso! Sebastián le corto a Ciel para estar con otra ¿Que hizo Ciel al respecto? Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Oyuki:** Holaaa! Como eh prometido este es el primer fic del concurso~ Lamento por tardar tanto jejeje ^-^u

**Sonica:** ¿Cómo no ibas a tardar? Nos fuimos de viaje ¬¬… imbécil. En primer lugar hubieras puesto el concurso después de venir. Pero nooo, nunca me escuchas… y para colmo cuando volvimos hubo un corte de luz y se nos quemó la fuente de alimentación de la compu T^T

**Oyuki: **Es que quería que hubiera muchas ideas para cuando volviera ^-^. Además, no hables de tiempo, que tus fics parecen descontinuados ¬¬

**Sonica:** ¬¬U…

La idea de este fic fue propuesta por: tarara arara **kiwiset** (aplausos) La idea es muy buena. Y gracias por participar!

**Sonica:** Bipolar ¬¬…

**Oyuki: **Sonica Por un demonio ya Cállate ^-^…. Bueno, la serie fue Kuroshitsuji Y la pareja fue Sebastián X Ciel

**Oyuki:** Se los digo así ¡Me encanto su idea! Y me cae excelente tu inner! Bueno, como últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo (aunque sean vacaciones) aré que sea un two short ^-^u

ESTE FIC NO TIENE FIN DE LUCRO, TODOS LOS DERECHOS PERTENESEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR/AUTORA Y SOCIOS. (Y A TV TOKYO)

**Bueno ¡Que comience el fic! ^-^**

Un pelinegro se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres, tranquilo… si a tranquilo se le puede decir que estaba corriendo desesperadamente por llegar a cierto lugar.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – _Se atormentaba mentalmente ¿Por qué Ciel haría una cosa así? Se golpeo mentalmente ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? Era cierto, el chico había sufrido mucho; La muerte de sus padres, el suicidio de su tía, la desaparición de su hermano, y lo peor. El corté abrupto con su novio, o sea él.

No entendía por que tenía que ser tan imbécil.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Sebastián iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, había quedado en encontrarse con Ciel. Se lo diría ahora... Se detuvo unos momentos para apreciar los copos de nieve que caían delicadamente sobre su mano._

_- ¡Sebastián! – Escucho la voz seria de Ciel llamándolo. Volteo y lo encontró vestido con unos jeans ajustados negros, camiseta negra, bufanda celeste y una campera azul oscuro. Se veía extremadamente bien, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y… ¡No! No lo iba a hacer esta vez. – Recibí tu llamado… ¿Qué ocurre? – Hablaba despreocupadamente, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sebastián no respondió, solo se acerco hacía el. Ciel lo miro interrogante mente ¿Qué le ocurría a este tipo? _

_- ¿Qué te pas- no pudo continuar hablando, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Ciel se resistía, algo había distinto en él, no sabía que le ocurría, pero había algo distinto en su novio. Posó sus pequeñas manos entre el pecho del pelinegro y el. No podía zafarse del agarre, obviamente el oji carmín tenía más fuerza. _

_- "Sus labios se sienten infinitamente mejor que los de ella" – Pensó inconscientemente Sebastián. El azabache luego de resistirse por tanto tiempo, logro cortar el beso. Ciel respiraba agitadamente, un poco más y se moría asfixiado._

_- Sebastián ¿Qué… - De nuevo no pudo conseguir terminar la oración, ya que lo interrumpieron con esas desastrosas palabras._

_- TERMINAMOS… - Luego de decirlo, se fue caminando tranquilamente. Ciel esteba en shock ¿Qué…? Las lágrimas empezaron a hacerse camino en su palida piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo había terminado… así?_

_**Fin flash Back…**_

Había sido un idiota en preferir a aquella idiota sobre Ciel; Desde que empezó una relación con aquella ***** todo había sido un infierno, era caprichosa, envidiosa, molesta, chillona. No entendía que le había visto. En el momento que cortó con ella, recordó a Ciel, como él niño lo aceptaba pesé a sus imperfectos, como le dejaba ver detrás de su máscara de frialdad… recordó los momentos más felices de su vida: los que pasó con su amado Ciel. Y justó cuando iba a llamar lo para pedirle que le de otra oportunidad, le llega un mensaje con estas palabras:

"_Gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad contigo, _

_En verdad TE AMÉ Y TE AMO. Pero veo que no fui suficiente. _

_Adiós, Sebastián. _

_Ciel."_

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! El no quería esto ¡EL NO QUERÍA QUE CIEL SE SUICIDARA!

_Continuara…_

_¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen Reviews! _

_Tambien se aceptan felicitaciones, críticas, amenazas de muerte, etc._


	2. POV Ciel

Al fin, lo eh podido continuar :D

**POV Ciel**

_Este… Es el lugar donde conocí a Sebastián._

Miraba nostálgicamente el lago, recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con aquel azabache que, simplemente, lo destruyo de la peor forma posible.

¿Qué le había hecho él? ¿Era tan malo amarlo? ¿Acaso había sido tan horrible como novio?

No lo sabía en aquel momento. Desde que Sebastián había cortado su relación, poco a poco había dejado de asistir a la escuela, poco a poco había dejado de hablar con las escasas personas que lo rodeaban. Siempre preguntándose lo mismo _"¿Seré lo suficiente para ellos?" _Hace poco se lo había podido contestar quien menos pensaba, su prometida, su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños, Lizzi.

**Flash Back**

- ¡Cieel! ¡Deja de pensar en esa persona! ¡Lo que paso, paso! – Lizzi, al perecer, intentaba que Ciel olvidara a su ex novio o novia, ya que ella no estaba enterada de quien era, y siguiera adelante.

- No es tan fácil, Elizabeth – Hablaba poco, y si lo hacía, respondía secamente, ni hablar bien podía por culpa del imbécil del que se enamoro.

- ¡Lizzi! ¡Llámame Lizzi! – Chillaba la rubia. Realmente lo único que hacía ella era recordarle ah Sebastián "¡Olvida a esa persona!" ¿¡Como quería que lo olvidara si se lo estaba diciendo cada cinco minutos?! - Ah, ahora que recuerdo… Nunca supe su nombre. ¿Me lo dices Ciel?

- Sebastián Michaelis – Respondió perdido en sus pensamientos. Lizzi se quedó estática. ¿Sebastián? ¿El mejor amigo de Ciel? Eso era… Imposible.

- Estas mintiendo – Susurró incrédula con la vista gacha. Esto llamó la atención de Ciel, ¿Qué le ocurría? – Tiene que ser una broma

- ¿De que hablas Lizzi? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA – Lo toma por la camisa – TU NO PUEDES SER EL BASTARDO POR EL QUE ME DEJÓ!

- ¿D- De que hablas Lizzi? – Nunca la había visto así. ¿Qué carajo le ocurría?

- ME HABÍA DICHO QUE CAMBIABA AH SU EX NOVIO POR MI! ¡Y LUEGO ME CORTÓ DICIENDO QUE NO PODÍA OLVIDARLO! ¿¡ES UNA BROMA!? ¡TU NUNCA FUISTE SUFICIENTE PARA EL! ¡POR ESO TE DEJÓ!

**End Flash Back**

Aun sentía el dolor en su mejilla, Elizabeth daba fuertes cachetadas para tener una complexión tan "lolita"

No podía creerlo cuando lo escucho ¡Sebastián lo había dejado para estar con Elizabeth! ¡Y luego la dejó por que no lo podía olvidar!

Realmente tenía mala suerte. No valía la pena estar vivo. Esos eran sus pensamientos. No solo tenía mala suerte en el amor, Nooo, tenía que ser peor verdad. Sus padres habían muerto en un incendio, su tía no pudo superar la muerte de su esposo y se suicido, su querido hermano desapareció dejándolo solo en el mundo. Y cuando piensa que todo eso no puede empeorar mas ¡Se enamora de un maldito imbécil!

¿¡Que caso tenía vivir si nadie te quiere, si nadie te necesita!?

_Continuara…_


End file.
